


Break of Dawn

by HollyJolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Ignis Scientia, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoct if you squint, Post-Canon, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: Years after the light was brought back, Insomnia plans for a festival celebrating it's anniversary. Ignis isn't necessarily looking forward to it, despite planning it.





	Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Two years since my last piece and it's my first FFXV one as well! It's no surprise I got into this series--the amount of angst and tears is so beautiful. Love to dedicate this to the lovely FFXV fandom on Twitter that took me into their meme-y arms since day 1. Please take this emotional whump into your hearts.
> 
> Thanks to Ilsia for being my wonderful beta!!!!

Darkness.

Once an endless, consuming reality. The grim truth of humanity’s fate. Snuffing out the light wherever its eternal shadow prowled. A force so powerful that the gods were in no bounds to stop it.

And yet, just like that, it was done. Everlasting nevermore and reduced to peaceful, moonlit nights. A decade of harsh existence gone in the flash of the first light upon the horizon. So feeble to fall at just its touch.

The sound of papers shuffled across mahogany surface, just as the light was beginning to dim until next day. Ignis Scientia paid no mind, as his current office was dimmed at all hours, light sensitivity and all its aches. Nevertheless, he knew it was time to call his work a day as well. Lightly, fingertips skimmed the side of his desk to grasp at the handle of his briefcase, opening it up with the swift click, click of lock clasps. Once papers were meticulously organized in their proper place, Ignis rose and started the memorized path toward the door.

Night routine, usually so methodical, was left alongside clothes on the floor as Ignis crawled into bed. Unseeing eyes laid awake, hoping for just a bit more time.

The next day could come at its own pace.

* * *

 “Iggy! About time you showed up!” 

The cry from his northwest piqued his attention as he heard feet clattering against the concrete. Then the unmistakable sound of a camera’s shutter going off.

“Apologies.” Ignis adjusted the lapels on his jacket, grimacing at his photo being taken without good warning. “I had last minute matters to attend to before I could become available.”

Prompto threw his arms around his shoulders in greeting and left one wrapped around as he directed the pair down the street. 

“Last minute? That’s not a very Ignis thing to do, Mr. Festival Chairman.” 

Ignis huffed. 

“It was nothing but passing on reminders to the members of the council. Like I would leave anything till the moment of.”

His blonde companion only hummed in agreement as he led the way through the dark. Despite the admirable pace at which repairs to the city were made, street lamps were left off. The only bit of light was that of mere flashlights, candles and phone screens from a few parties. Ignis wasn’t sure of the current time but it was close to 3 in the morning when he first arrived at the Citadel. The lights would have been off by then.

Dimmed as they were, Ignis had enough knowledge to know that come first light the posts would be adorned with the decor of the day’s events. What he, Prompto, and everybody else had been working on organizing for these past few months. 

Not long after the first sunrise did the Crown City begin its restoration, with Ignis at the forefront of it. Once the ball got rolling with bringing back normalcy to everyday life, he, too, was a part of forming the much needed governmental body, to replace the old line of monarchy of Lucis. And once former members and newly picked experts were gathered and discussed, the long set plans of a memorial could take place. 

And thus the “Break of Dawn Festival” was conceived.

Planned to take place each year, on the anniversary of the end of the dark days,  citizens would cease their use of lights the night before. To mimic the loss of sunlight. And once dawn was upon them, they would celebrate watching the sun rise and spend the rest of the day doing what one does at festivals of any sort. Ignis and the council that formed specifically for the “Break of Dawn” knew that such festivities would be the mark of a new era for the city of Insomnia, for Lucis. Even for the whole world if they could collaborate with their fellow nations that fell to the suffocating darkness. It was to celebrate peace and new life, thankfulness for the returning light everyday now. To honor those who fought and sacrificed for its return.

To mourn…

“Watch your step here in a second.”

Prompto gave pause in their journey to give his friend the needed assistance. Ignis paid mind to the disturbance in the road. “How has the public response been? I’m sorry I hadn’t had the time to ask sooner.”

Prompto, not being one for diplomatic matters, had volunteered to overlook any matters that involved the citizens’ efforts to participate. The energy bounding blonde was more attuned to the heart of the people, claiming “Plebs before Reps” or something along those lines. Certainly his eye for photography made a big difference in connecting the hearts of community leaders and businesses trying to start anew in the city.

“It’s good. Actually, it’s great! Like really great, dude. Ah man, I know you and all you other fancy smancy people in the government have been working hard on your end but I’m on Team Citizens here when I say we’ve really done a number to get stuff done.” Ignis could hear the proud smile clear on Prompto’s face. “Feels really great, dude. And you?”

“I’ll pass along your kind regards to the rest of the council. But it’s been well. Monica and the old vice chair of public security have had their…disagreements at times, but all work, no time for play.” 

“Yeah.” Prompto gave Ignis a hearty slap on the shoulder. “’Cause time for play is just hours away! Oh man…” Ignis could practically see the other’s daydreams with how thick his enthusiasm was. “That family who used to have that rice cake shop down by 7th street got a stall together and they’re gonna give out samples! With ice cream inside!” Prompto licked his lips. “I told them I’d help with getting some photos set up once they finally get back in business. Oh, and oh! I told you about the artist that me and some volunteers found a while back, right? Get this, she chose the park for her mural piece!”

“Oh?” Ignis remembered some sort of information Prompto had slipped to him a few weeks back. Or was it a month ago? Gods, this preparation had gone on for far longer than he wished. Thank the heavens it was coming to a close. “Is it safe to presume you’re talking about the old brick wall by the visitor center? That would be a lovely place.”

“Right?” Prompto guided the other through the small group of town folk who were starting to set up for the big event. Ignis heard another snap of the camera.  “As long as annoying, punk kids don’t ruin the area with their bad vibes and litter it up, it’ll be so awesome.”

“You would know about punk kids, wouldn’t you Prompto?” 

Ignis felt his guide leave his side, not noticing just how long they’d been attached to each other physically since catching up. Not that he needed help but it would be pure denial to say it wasn’t easier to navigate the streets slowly filling up from the sounds of it. It seemed it wasn’t just the citizens that were making themselves known. 

“Gladio. I assure you’ve already touched based with Dustin?”

The rough man grunted and gave a pat to Ignis’ shoulder in greeting, seemingly ignoring their shorter friend’s cries that he was not in fact a punk kid back in school, thank you very much.

“Yep. Just finished. He’s got his own lil set up back down this street, right smack in the middle of the roundabout.”

Ignis had to give a chuckle. “You’d think he was on sentry duty.” The threat of daemons was over and they had driven out the beasts that resided in the abandoned sections of the city, but safety was still a cause for concern. Although with Dustin’s age… “I admire his tenacity but please make sure he doesn’t overdo it. I rather this go without–” 

“Yeah yeah, Dave’s got his eye on him. Pay no mind to my matters. I’ll let you worry about that once I make up my mind on when to kick the bucket.” 

Prompto flicked his forearm; it didn’t do much. “Uh, Glads? You say that sort of thing when you’re dead, not retiring. Don’t be morbid at a festival.”

Ignis frowned at the grim reality. Gladio, ever faithful Gladiolus, had been hinting time and time again that he was leaving what was left of the Crownsguard. That he wanted to leave being Shield behind. 

That he wanted to leave behind…

“Anyway, it’s about time we head back. Gotta get our seats before the crowd turns into a nightmare.” Gladio tapped Ignis to his right arm, alerting him to their new direction.

“Indeed”, Ignis gave a short nod.

The trio caught up as they walked the asphalt of the straight road. Despite their reunion just a year ago and despite working together to rebuild their world, it was still slim chances of the three all coming together. They knew their bond was strong but they also knew they had people who were counting on them.

They talked many things. Talk about the council’s bickering that drove Ignis to near madness. All the people Prompto got to meet while out and about. Gladio’s girlfriend. (“Seriously, how have you not fucked that one up yet?” “This is coming from the guy who can’t get a girl to accept a drink.”) The pleasantries and small talk that just were too personal to simply send over text. It felt nice. It felt complete.

Almost.

By the time the boys made it past the front gates, there was already a fine crowd bustling about. Chatter was among them but not too much so, most likely due to the early hours and in freshness of the tradition. Ignis had no doubt that once the sun has moved past the horizon, the people will be a constant noise what with friends and fun to be had. The three kept moving forward.

Prompto warned him about steps but Ignis knows the sum total of them all from constant years of traversing up and down them. He doesn’t need the extra guidance but again, denying the descrease in effort on him to focus on his surroundings was ill advised. It’s was nice sentiment also. 

“Guess this is as good as a place as we’re going to get here.”

Gladio had them rounded up off to the side, close to the doors but out of the way by the pillars. The platform in the middle of the grand staircase is occupied for the most part for equipment and a podium, for much later toward dusk when orations would start. Ignis wasn’t looking forward to that nor did he want to stand near it. Not too many folks were gathering inside the citadel’s plaza. Not that they were prevented from doing so ,but maybe they had their own special spots planned ahead. Or maybe they knew just how sacred the spot was.

Ignis didn’t blame them. He doesn’t want to stand here either.

“So, this is it, huh? Five months of planning and it’s finally here.”

“Eyup.” Prompto planted himself down on the top step. “Seems like just yesterday people were basically shoving plans down everybody’s throats. Iris got testy about it too, right?”

Ignis stood quiet.

“Uh, yeah.” Gladio grimaced. “She really got on my case for a while there. What with her and her lil crush on–” 

“Yes, it was quite chaotic.” Ignis sharply cut the other off. “Luckily once today is over, the rest of the following festivities will run smoothly with the proper guidelines in place.”

It grew silent between the three.

A touch on his shoulder.

“Iggy, I know you’re taking this hard. Maybe even harder than anybody else. But we need–we need to say his name.”

He knew. They knew. 

Ignis knew Prompto was right. Prompto had grown so much over the years; he was no longer the naive, sporadic youngster that started out on the long road nervous and unprepared. His heart was in the right place, he knew just how powerful this entire event was. He of all people would understand.

He didn’t. 

“I honestly didn’t even want to come here to begin with.” Ignis sighed, fiddling with a cufflink at his wrist. It hurt. “I was fine with being named chairman. I was fine organizing everything. It’s…it’s something that needed to happen.” It hurt so much. But just like fresh blood, it flowed freely.  “But I never wanted to take part in it. It’s…It’s–” 

“Ignis.”

He felt a hand reach for him. Felt the disapproval in that tone. Pity. It twisted his heart more. 

“No, Gladio.”  Ignis twisted and stumbled, forgetting his footing but turned to face the general direction of his friend. “Spare me one of your lectures. Especially when I’m not the one talking about giving up.” Eyes hidden behind his visor, they still stung with ice. His words stung like a heated blade as if heated with the blood boiling inside.

And Gladio was all the ready to retaliate.

“Giving up?! Who the hell said I was giving up?!” Gladio paid no mind to the worrying looks from those in the area, commotion lost to him in the fire. “I’ve worked my ass all these years. I think I deserve some goddamn peace of my own.”

“Guys–”

“Oh please,” Ignis scoffed. “I’ve worked day in and day out as much as you, maybe even longer. But do you see me taking my leave? Do you see me abandoning Crown City?” His words came out like bites.

“Abandoning?! You think that’s what I’m doing?!”

“Isn’t it? What else could it be?”

“Certainly not avoiding the issue, like you seem to be. If anybody was abandoning anybody that would be–” 

“Do not tell me I’ve abandon No–”

_“Guys!”_

Like lightning, the two stopped their feud. Prompto was red from his outburst. Or was it his embarrassment? There were people watching. _“Oh dear”_ , Ignis thought. “ _This is what I was afraid of_.” The lashing of emotions, too strong to hold back. And here he had done just that. At least Gladio seemed to have realized his own folly, the nervous tension thick enough to feel.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private guys. We have some time before it starts.”

* * *

 Prompto had lead them to who knows where, probably still on Citadel ground. The lack of strangers murmuring was at least a sign that they could have their own time to themselves. Ignis slumped to the closest wall and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair, destroying the effort it took to look his best. Not that it hardly mattered this time or place.

“Look…” He might as well get out with it. “My emotions have been tested this past week. I’m sure you don’t need me to explain why.” Ignis took his time to organize his thoughts. “Gladio, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that…despite how I feel about any of this, or any of your decisions for that matter.”

 Ignis felt a hand on his upper arm, a gentle squeeze. Reassurance. Apology. Sometimes in the ruckus it was hard to remember that Gladio was far too kind.

 “’not all your fault. Not a day for yellin’. But Ignis,” Gladio gave a firmer squeeze. “You need to understand that not everything is about the crown anymore. There isn’t one anymore.”

 And the truth hurt. It was like a thousand needles had hit all three. Its cruel reality bubbling deep inside.

 “I…” Gladio gave pause. Ignis wondered if it was teary eyes that were the culprit. “I’m proud to have served. There’s no greater honor. No greater honor than serving alongside the Marshal, you three all these years.” Gladio sighed real deep, as if finally letting the weight of it it all go. “But I’m so tired. Other than becoming some chancellor’s shadow, what is there left for me to do? I’m not the type to be sitting at a desk, ordering folks around. I’ve done my time. I’m proud of the work I did.”

 A great pause. A small, sharp but broken gasp.

 “But I rather not be a Shield of any sort if it’s not for Noct.”

 And there it was.

 Neither of the boys had anything to add. The word was spoken. It was done. Any salvaging there could be to just move on was broken. Gladio wiped the small tears that he had at the corners of his eyes. Prompto looked anywhere but the two. Ignis had already let the tears fall from beneath his visor at some point. No point in hiding them now anymore.

 “I don’t know why I even bothered to come out.” Ignis let his words slowly fall, grasping at just a bit of control. Gladio and Prompto frowned at their friend’s continued reluctance. “I can’t even–” He laughed at himself. “I can’t even see the blasted dawn to begin with.” Quickly afterward he covered his mouth and choked at his blasphemy. “Gods, I’m so sorry, your highness.”

 Ignis can’t even remember ever witnessing the rise of the sun since it first broke. That first time, that first time had him tripping over himself in a panic, trying to get back inside, to be by his side. He can’t remember the last time he watched it at all now that he finally thinks about it. It had to be before Altissia. At a campsite, cooking breakfast perhaps. Early morning runs for Ebony? Even without his vision he can still perceive the difference in light, at least be there to witness, to behold it’s gift. By the might of Titan, he really doesn’t know and that makes the ache deeper than he thought possible.

 He had rushed to his king’s side when reality was out there. And he was too blind to accept it.

 If anybody had abandon his king, it was him.

 “I can’t imagine your level of pain, Specs.”

 Gladio put an arm against his back and rubbed comforting circles as Ignis wept as respectfully as he could muster. “I hadn’t met him until, what–till he was 10? You’ve been with him since–”

 Ignis removed his visor to wipe at his tears. “I met him when he was three. Couldn’t even spell his own name yet.” The memory of his liege, so small and alive, scribbling nonsensical letters in crayon gave him a small smile at least.

 “Heh, right. You’ve known his highness pretty much your whole life. So it’s not exactly all that surprising how you’re reacting.”

 Gladio chuckled at the unamused, clouded glare the other threw at him. “Just sayin’.”

 “Gladio’s right.” Prompto scooted closer to Ignis, cozying up to him in comfort. “It’s okay to feel upset. Even if you knew him longer though, we’re still hurting too…” Blond locks rested on shoulders. “Noct and I met when we were young but we didn’t actually become bros until I worked up the courage in high school…Really makes me wish I just talked to him…didn’t diet or anything to get ‘good enough’”.

 The three didn’t say a word for a while. Their minds were too busy thinking of the times they had with Noctis. They had many years worth of images, of fond memories, and yet it seemed all too short. 20 years and it still wasn’t enough. All the times training, getting into mischief, playing video games, setting out on their quest seemed to only sate so much.

 “I know working on this festival hasn’t really been the happiest thing for you, Ignis.” Prompto fiddled with the camera that was hanging around his neck. “But if I have to continue this truth unboxing, I’ve…this festival has really helped me with the mourning process.

 “I wasn’t ready to get back to work like you two. I was Crownsguard technically but other than my old apartment, I had nothing else to go back to.” He looked up at the sky, making sure he had the time of night still. “So I did as little as ya’ll wanted me to. I know I should’ve helped but I couldn’t. So when you told me about the plans–” He looked toward Ignis. “I thought maybe I could do something after all this time.

 “It was hard at first, like I’m not gonna lie to you. People would ask me personal stuff, I’d have to go to the places in town that me and Noct would hang out at. It really hurt but I had to keep my cool for everybody, ya know? I didn’t need the city folk thinking something was wrong. They were just really happy and, like, really excited for it all. I couldn’t let them down.

 “I...” Prompto had to take a heavy pause and sighed to himself. “I had to talk about Noct a lot when it came to memorial talking. Especially to the loyalists and to kids.” Another pause. “Actually, I think I had more kids ask me about him. Not too surprising there.”

 The darkness seemed to take life with it, and it did. But it was hard to remember that souls were created even during that time. People who rushed into feelings in the midst of all that was happening. Families that had planned this before they knew what was going on. Crime that sadly happened to unfortunate folk. Even with that hardship, came life and those kids wouldn’t have known a life of light until now. To them, this festival was a fun and a learning experience.

 Prompto gave the smallest of chuckles. “I think it was when the kids started asking that things really started to get better.” Prompto adjusted himself and let his feet stretch out. “I was talking about him more, and they say talking helps, so I guess that’s what happened. But I got to talk about Noctis in the way I knew him. Not in the way some history book will go on about him.”

 “Oh gods, I can’t imagine the level of bullshit those will entail.” Ignis groaned. The other two bursted out in laughter. Ignis smiled. Prompto said it best. Talking was helping. It hurt so much but at least in this moment they could laugh and heal.

 “The moment my kid starts coming to me about his history books and shows me some buttered up text about Noct being some perfect saint is the day I think I’ll finally break a sword in half with my bare hands.”

 Gladio rubbed his face as Ignis just patted his knee in solidarity. Schools hadn’t started back up yet officially so they were safe yet.

 Prompto caught his breath back from laughing so much before going on. “I told them so much and it just felt right. It felt really, really good to talk about how much Noct was more than just being a prince or a hero. Got to talk about the good times and it helped to connect with old business folk who I’m sure remembered the two of us losers squandering around.

 “Just felt like I was really honoring him doing it. He’d be happy, wouldn’t he? That I was helping folks out?”

 He would, Ignis knew very well. Noctis might have come off as the brooding, anti-social, prince that hardly talked to anybody outside his small circle. But Ignis knew just how far Noctis truly cared. Noctis cared so much that it caused him to feel self-conscious, to shy away from others that might judge. He wanted to be a good king and lived his life scared of doing so. He was so scared of the responsibility of having others lives fall on his shoulders and screwing up. Noctis cared way too much and Ignis loved him for it.

 If not, surely he wouldn’t have gone along with the cruel plan fate placed on him. And they wouldn’t be here reminiscing about just how much they loved him.

 “I’m not sure he’d be all too thrilled about you sharing things like, say–getting gum stuck in his hair,” Ignis could practically hear the gleam of a scheme in Prompto’s eye. “But yes, he would be very proud of you, Prompto.”

 The sound of wind and distant chatter left the three in their new good mood. The fire that raged between them since they arrive here had cooled down and left new emotions and healing to take place. It wasn’t exactly how he thought this day would go but it was at least a good alternative if plans had to be tossed aside.

Ignis still grimaced internally at the thought of not properly “seeing” a sunset since that fateful day but at least now he was going to. What was better than doing so with the most important in his life? If only they didn’t have such a drab spo–

Ignis quickly got to his feet.

“Gentlemen, I think it’s high time we found our spots, don’t you agree?” The brunette didn’t let them have the time to answer before he walked away confident in where he was going. Didn’t take long for them to follow him back up the small set of stairs, to the main level where they once where. Ignis pushed onward though, past the main stairway, past the doors. He knew the interior by heart after all these years.

Walking down the hallways and finding the right doors to where he needed to lead on was as easy as remembering the times he would get lost after going down too many halls. The days he would have papers in hand to deliver to uncle. All the memories of playing with Noct. Even now, he could hear the high pitched laughter singing out through the maze of corridors and staircases. Could hear him calling for him to not run but laughing along with him. Chasing the most important person in his life like they had no care in the world.

After a few more staircases, a few more doors, a security restriction to get past (“Gah, I forgot this was locked at all times”), Ignis finally slowed his brisk pace to the get accustomed to the new texture of the ground.

 “Dude!!! We’re on the rooooooof!!!”

 “Wow, sun’s not even up and this is a view. Good thinking, Ignis.”

 He hadn’t been up here in who knows how long. Most likely with Noctis before they had transitioned to apartment living, when the prince wanted to get away from everything and just breathe. It was a good place for such a thing. The wind had yet to become an issue at this point in the year but so high up it blew a breeze nice enough to relax to.

 “Just make sure I’m facing the right way, gentlemen.” Ignis’ hand found a generator-like structure and settled atop of it for the coming show.

Prompto looked to his phone. Ignis could tell from the sudden flash of light from the corner of his left eye. “Oh man, oh man, oh man, it’s gonna start soon! I’ll tell you when it starts, Igs! Wait…” Prompto jumped up next to him. “Wait just a minute! You’re supposed to have your visor on, right? Oh man, did you leave it?” The blonde jumped right back down and started looking around as if he’d find it in the vicinity.

 The blind man chuckled. “It’s safely kept in my coat pocket. Just settle down, Prompto.”

 “But–”

 “I’ll have a headache most likely but…” He smiled. “I think I can trade that for an unfiltered view.”

 A grunt to his right. “Noct’s gone and he’s still gonna give you a headache.”

 Earlier the joke let alone the name would’ve stoked the fire burning in his soul but now it was just a funny reality. Unfortunately the truth but amusing nevertheless.

 Nobody said a word for quite some time after. They didn’t need to. Whatever needed to be spoken was spoken. Festivity talk was for afterwards. So the trio decided to just relax and let the fresh air of the city cool any lingering flickers of flame still in them. It wouldn’t be too long now.

 Prompto rustled beside Ignis with anxiety for a while till he hopped up onto his feet faster than a coeurl. “It’s here!”

 “What? Where are you even looking?”

 “It’s right there! Lil bitty baby brush of light all the way there~”

 “Quit pulling my leg, idiot. Do you need to get your prescription checked?”

 Prompto towered over Gladio as he leaned over him, index finger pointing out. “I’m telling you it’s coming up right there! Ignis, you believe me right?”

 “I can’t confirm or deny though I do worry whether or not you need to get your eyes checked again.”

 The jest made the blonde sag and groan, slumping back to his spot next to Ignis. Again, they waited as what light Prompto could see started to slowly grow…and grow…

 “Well,” Gladio gruffed. “I can see it. ‘gonna take a while at this rate.”

 A pause. Then a loud snort followed by muffled laughter. Prompto was shaking next to Ignis and for no apparent reason.

 “You alright there, Prompto?”

 “Y-Yeah, just–” He caught his breath. “This is such a Noct thing to do.” He got questioning looks. “Slow to rise? Not a morning person? Taking foreeeeeeeever. Bedhe–”

 “We get it.” Both Gladio and Ignis deadpanned.

 It was very much a thing only Noct could do. He mastered the art of staying in bed and it seems that even passed on, the sun took on his bad habits. They did say kings have a huge influence.

 They waited just a bit longer before the sun started to really shed some light into the dark canvas of the sky. Ignis could hear Gladio’s content hum, the bouncing of Prompto’s feet. And while he still couldn’t perceive any real difference, he could feel the excitement from not just his friends but all the citizens down below. Perhaps all of Lucis was filling the air with their anticipation.

 “Status report?”

 “Sun still hasn’t shown his face but the skyline has that really soft orange to gray-blue gradient going on. Shouldn’t be too long now, I’ll tell ya the moment it peeks it’s lil head out.”

 Ignis could hear the tinkering of metal as Prompto adjusted the camera, no doubt getting shots for himself and the city. Perfect for the future or even perhaps decorating the Citadel or other offices around town. The chancellor sure did lack mercy when it came to the fine art…

 Prompto continued to give reports in forms of how the gradient in the sky was spaced out in color. It was unnecessary but it helped fill in the holes and appreciated his friend trying to accommodate him. Ignis wondered if there were any clouds to go with it.

 Without warning, warm, calloused hands were at the sides of his face and he jerked at the sudden touch. “It’s starting to peak out, quit squirming.” Ignis allowed Gladio to pivot his head to where he assumed the sun was centered at eye level.

 And there it was.

 Just a small difference, the most minimal of change but he could tell. A small dot of decent light had started to show itself in his muted vision. It would hurt and most likely damage his eyes further down the road as it continued on but Ignis wouldn’t dare look away now. Not after all the mornings he missed.

 Ignis couldn’t help himself and a wobble came to his lips.

 “Rise and shine, your highness.”

 The light cheering and general sounds of joy nearly shut out the sniffles Ignis heared Gladio have and all the shots Prompto’s surely took. It’s a warm feeling in his chest. The sun has yet to even halfway escape the horizon but the feelings of shared joy, of brotherhood, have Ignis tearing up more than just his best friend.

 “Good mooooorning, Noct! Thanks again!”

 Prompto is jumping up and hollering cheers as the sun finally leaves the safety of the horizon till dawn. Ignis starts to get a stabbing headache, the light becoming very painful to stare at, but it’s not worth it to put his visor on. He can almost hear Noctis in his ear groaning, “just put the damn things on already.” If he was less headstrong in the moment, he might’ve done as he was told to.

 But maybe next year.

 They all sit there as the sun continues to rise, just taking it all in.

 “Sooooo,” Prompto starts. “If this whole thing was for some other guy other than Noct, prophecy and all, you think he’d get up with us for this?”

 Memories of Noctis smiling, truly happy, were going through Ignis’ mind as he continued to watch the blinding sun without protection.

 He smiled.

 “Not at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more whumpies or just FFXV goodness, you can snag me at [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/HollyJollyPaca)!


End file.
